The Final Goodbye
by Tiel Kiari
Summary: When Kagome is killed, Inuyasha must move on without her.
1. Her Last Battle

Chapter 1: Her Last Battle

Kagome stood facing the oncoming youkai. She shot an arrow at the demon, but missed. Cursing herself silently, she fumbled around for another arrow.

Inuyasha ran past her, a red blur, and pulled out his sword. "Tetsusiega!" He met the other youkai with a flash of light.

Looking up, Kagome put another arrow in her bow. She carefully took aim and prepared to shoot. The demon snarled and hit Inuyasha, then sent a claw at Kagome. It brutally ripped her shoulder open and blood poured out. Kagome dropped her bow and arrows, screaming in fear and pain, tears welling up in her stormy grey eyes.

Inuyasha turned his head in time to see Kagome fall to her knees, her arm bleeding freely. He looked back at the youkai with his eyes narrowed. "No one. Hurts. My. Kagome," he said harshly, striking the demon violently with each word. The youkai fell to the ground, dying and Inuyasha gave him one last good blow before running to Kagome's side.

Kagome lay on the ground, barely breathing. "I-Inuyasha?" she asked, opening her eyes and wincing.

"Kagome! Are you okay? God Kagome, what can I do?"

The miko shook her head. "I… I'm so sleepy," she murmured, her eyes slowly closing.

Inuyasha pulled her onto his lap and quickly bandaged her wound, tearing strips from his clothing. "Kagome," he whispered in a low voice dripping with emotion. "Come on. You can hold on. Don't die!" In his mind, he thought, _'You can't die. I love you too much.' _

He hoisted her into his arms and ran like lightning to Kaede's hut. The old woman looked up and her eyes widened when she saw Kagome in Inuyasha's arms.

"Heavens," she said. "What happened?"

"Never mind that," said Inuyasha, carefully setting Kagome's unconscious body on the ground. "Fix her!"

Kaede examined Kagome's arm and then listened to her heart. There was no sound. "Inuyasha," she said in a sad voice. "It's too late. She's lost too much blood."

"No!" Inuyasha cried. "It can't be. I refuse to believe it!" He leaned over and shook Kagome gently. "Kagome, wake up!" Kaede sighed. Inuyasha bent down and listened to Kagome's heart. But there was no sound. Not even a faint heartbeat. Inuyasha's breathing grew heavy and a tear trickled down his face. "No…" he said softly. "Kagome… It wasn't supposed to end like this."

He stayed by the dead girl's side until night fell. Miroku came up to him and said, "Inuyasha. You have to face it."

"Go away!" Inuyasha yelled. "You don't understand!"

"I do understand," Miroku said. "You lost Kikyo and now you've lost Kagome. We all grieve for her but there is still business. We have to tell her parents. Sango is at the well right now. Do you want to come?"

Inuyasha just stared at him. "Come?" he asked in disbelief.

Miroku lowered his head. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "It's too soon. You shouldn't have to go. Forget I said anything." He turned around but Inuyasha grabbed his shoulder.

"I'll go," he said. "But I'm going alone. It was my fault. I'll tell her parents what happened." With that, he was gone before Miroku could say anything.

Sango saw Inuyasha coming and she stood up. With her head bowed, she said, "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry."

Inuyasha lifted her chin up. He knew that Sango could relate to what he was going through, because she had lost her family the same way. Murder. "I'll be fine," he reassured her.

"Shall we go?" she asked.

"No," Inuyasha replied. "I'm going… alone."

Sango nodded. Sensing Inuyasha's wanting to be alone, she turned and left.

Inuyasha stared down into the well. Never had he thought that he would go to Kagome's time for such an unpleasant mission. He had always looked forward to the visits to the future, though he never let it show. Now he thought of how he could have done things differently, behaved differently. "I never even got to tell her I loved her," he said, kicking the well. "She died thinking that I didn't care about her. That I really meant everything I said when we fought."

With a choked cry, Inuyasha leapt into the well and found himself at the other side. He climbed the ladder and opened the door. He could hear Kagome's family in the kitchen. Bracing himself for whatever might come, he went into that room and stood there.

Kagome's mother was the first to notice him. "Oh, hello Inuyasha," she said cheerfully. "Is Kagome in her room?"

Inuyasha could only shake his head. "I have some bad news," he said.

"What?" she asked. "Is something wrong? Where _is _Kagome?"

"She's dead," Inuyasha answered, the words falling from his mouth like stones.

The family stared at him, disbelieving. "Dead?" her grandfather asked. "Our Kagome?"

Kagome's mother started crying. "Are you sure?" When Inuyasha nodded again, she asked, "How… how did it happen?"

Inuyasha quickly explained. "So it was really my fault," he finished, finally saying what he had been thinking. "I couldn't stop the demon from killing her. But I didn't mean to!"

"No," her mother said firmly through her tears. "It wasn't your fault. I… can you bring her body here?"

Inuyasha was unable to speak for a moment. "Of course," he finally answered. "I'll do anything to make it up to you. You have suffered a great loss. Kagome was very special… to all of us." He quickly turned and ran back down the hallway and down the well.

Back on the other side, Inuyasha sat leaning against the well and playing with the grass by his feet. A tear squeezed out of one of his eyes and landed on his arm. Inuyasha stared at it. The tear became blurry as more filled his amber eyes. Inuyasha tried to keep them inside but there were too many and they spilled out onto the grass as he bent over with his head between his knees and cried.

In the forest, Miroku and Sango watched as the dog-demon's emotions overcame him. Sango turned away. "Is there anything we can do?" she asked softly, biting her lip to stop her own tears. Miroku just shook his head. He wasn't sure what to do, either. Sango looked back at Inuyasha. "I know how he feels," she whispered, barely audible. "Kohaku…" She trailed off.

Miroku stared at Sango. One hand reached for her but then fell back down to his side. He wanted to comfort her but wasn't sure if she would appreciate it. His confusion was answered when Sango pressed herself against him, openly crying.

"Sango," Miroku said, wrapping his arms around her and gently stroking her soft, black hair. "You have been in this situation. If you want to help Inuyasha now, is there anything that you wish someone would have done for you?"

Sango lifted her head from the monk's shoulder. "People tried to help," she said, wiping her eyes. "but all I really wanted was to be left alone. You, Inuyasha, and K-Kagome helped me by letting me join you in your hunt for Naraku. That's all I really needed, I guess. Other than that, I just didn't want sympathy. I wanted to try to move on and I couldn't do it when everyone reminded me of it day after day."

"I'm sorry," Miroku said. "So perhaps we should leave Inuyasha to his thoughts."

Sango nodded. The two of them slowly made their way back to Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha stood up. "I must bring Kagome's body back to her family," he said to himself. "I owe her and them that much, at least. It is, after all, my fault." He walked blindly toward the hut, not knowing or caring what was in his path. He walked right through bushes and bumped into trees, but barely noticed. Finally, he was at the hut. He stopped outside the door and readied himself for the sight his eyes would meet.

When Inuyasha stepped inside, he saw Miroku, Sango, and Shippo sitting around Kagome's body. Shippo was crying. Miroku and Sango were talking quietly to each other. As Inuyasha walked over to them, they gradually stopped talking and watched him. Without a word, Inuyasha picked up Kagome and walked outside again.


	2. The Jewel Shard

Chapter 2: The Jewel Shard

(one week later)

Inuyasha sat by the well, staring into its dark depths. Every now and then, he would tilt his head down to his lap where his hands played with the shards of the Shikon Jewel that he had taken from around Kagome's neck after he had taken her back to her time… for the last time.

_'This is a dream,' _Inuyasha thought listlessly. _'One day I'll wake up and it will all be gone… one day.' _In his heart, he knew that even if he did wake up, it would be the same nightmare again… and again… and again. A tear formed in his amber eye but he refused to let it fall. Crying made him feel so helpless.

From the trees, Miroku and Sango watched him. They had volunteered themselves as his guardians, to be sure that he wouldn't harm himself.

Sango turned and buried her face in Miroku's robe. "This is awful," she said, her voice slightly muffled. "He's been here for days. How much longer can we all stand this?"

Miroku shook his head. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He didn't know how to respond. Finally, he said, "It will pass." He sighed, wondering if what he said was true.

Sango looked up at him. He gazed at her and noticed the shape of her face, the high, pale, cheekbones stained with tears. _'She is so beautiful,' _he thought wistfully, almost reaching out to touch her raven hair. _'I wish… but no. Now is not the time for love affairs. We have so many things to attend to.' _

"Miroku, I'm so scared," Sango whispered, her voice barely audible. "Inuyasha is in a deep depression and Naraku…" She closed her eyes.

Miroku stroked her cheek tenderly, comfortingly. "What about Naraku?" he asked.

Sango opened her eyes and finally voiced the thought that had been tearing at her mind for some time. "With Inuyasha like this, Naraku might see it as a perfect time to attack," she said. "So many things could happen."

"I know," Miroku said. "The Shikon Jewel is very near completion. I believe the last pieces are the ones Naraku has. It won't be long before he makes a move. But, in this state, Inuyasha might be valuable. If something does happen, he may just fight without regard for life." He paused.

In the silence, Sango understood what the monk was trying to say. "No regard for Naraku's life… or his own," she finished.

Miroku stared into Sango's deep brown eyes and, without really knowing what he was going to do, leaned forward into her. Sango drew back. They remained in that position for a moment and then, with a strangled sort of sound, Sango plunged forward and pressed her lips against Miroku's. They kissed deeply, passionately, until they both pulled away, emotion running through their eyes.

"Oh, Sango," Miroku breathed, feeling the longing burst from him in the three words he had wanted to say for some time. "I love you."

Sango's eyes filled with tears at the sound of those words. She buried herself in his arms, feeding her cold soul from his warmth. "I love you too," she sobbed, unsure whether she was feeling exquisite joy or exquisite pain. She finally decided that it was a bit of both.

Remembering their assignment, the two turned back to see that Inuyasha was gone.

"Oh no!" Sango said. "What happened to him?"

Inuyasha tore through the forest. He had smelled the emotions that hung over Sango and Miroku. It reeked of love. He needed to get away from that.

_'Bad enough they have to follow me, but they have to be in love while they do it,' _Inuyasha thought bitterly. _'Kagome and I never got that chance.'_

"Brother."

Inuyasha stopped short. The voice was cold, the friendly word spoken with harsh tones. He turned around and beheld his brother behind him. As always, Sesshoumaru's attire was perfectly placed, with a few corners fluttering regally in the wind. Strands of his long white hair floated around his stern face, undecided as to where to place themselves.

_'This is the last thing I need,' _Inuyasha thought. Out loud, he asked, "What do you want?"

"Relax," Sesshoumaru said. "I'm not here to fight with you. I want to offer my… sympathies… for Kagome."

Inuyasha stared at him. "What?" he said.

Sesshoumaru shifted position slightly, as if he were uncomfortable. "My sympathies," he repeated. "For Kagome. I know she was special to you."

_'He's being nice,' _Inuyasha thought warily. _'That can't be a good sign.'_

Sesshoumaru blinked. "I… guess I'm done here," he said awkwardly.

As the demon turned to leave, Inuyasha muttered, "Thanks."

Sesshoumaru turned back to face him. "What did you say?" he asked, not angrily, just questioningly.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said, louder. "I… appreciate it." His ears flattened slightly and he cast his eyes down. "I really do," he said finally. The tenseness went out of him and he seemed to sag slightly.

For the first time, Sesshoumaru felt something not unlike love towards his half-breed brother. "You know," he said, taking a step forward. "The Shikon Jewel is almost completed, so I hear." He wasn't all that much interested in the Jewel, just in the chaos that surrounded it.

Inuyasha nodded. He felt that he should say something but he wasn't quite sure how to begin. This was the first decent conversation he had had with his brother.

"What I mean is," Sesshoumaru continued. "there is still hope for you to become a full demon." He wondered briefly why he was saying this, then dismissed the thought. It had been said.

"Yes," Inuyasha agreed. "I know."

Sesshoumaru thought about the Shikon Jewel shard that he had gotten from Naraku. It had been some sort of deal… he couldn't quite remember. He felt through his pocket to the small piece hidden inside. Not knowing what he was doing, he brought it out and held it up so that Inuyasha could see it.

Inuyasha stared at the glinting piece of the Jewel that his brother held. "What… how…," he sputtered.

Sesshoumaru took Inuyasha's hand and pressed the shard into it. "A gift," he said formally. "I received it from Naraku some time ago. I'm sure you can use it more than I could." He smiled. It was a small upturning of his pale lips. Now that he had done what he had come to do, he left.

Staring at the shard in his hand, Inuyasha wondered why his brother had given it to him. Full of confusion, he made his way back to Kaede's hut. Miroku and Sango were sitting outside. When he came into sight, they both stood with worried looks on their faces.

Inuyasha swept past them silently and entered the hut. He found the small bag where they kept the shards and dropped the new one in. He stared at them for a moment, and then went back outside.

Miroku and Sango were still standing. "Inuyasha, are you all right?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha looked at her, as if regarding her for the first time. Sango almost took a step backwards; it was so intense. Finally, he replied, "Yes. I'm fine. I need to find Naraku."

"Uh… of course," Miroku said. "Then again, there may be some slight problem. We aren't exactly sure where he is."

"I'll find him," Inuyasha said. Sango began to get worried. Inuyasha sounded so determined that she suddenly wondered if this time, he really would.

Miroku only nodded. There was silence. No one was sure of what to say. Inuyasha looked down at the Tetsusiega strapped around his waist. He silently took it off and threw it on the ground nearby. Sango and Miroku could only stare at him in numb surprise.

"I won't be needing that," Inuyasha offered by way of explanation.

"Inuyasha, you know what will happen-" Miroku began.

"Yes!" the hanyou interrupted. "I know. That's the reason. I'll fight him on his own terms."

Sango shook her head. "Inuyash-" she started.

"I don't care anymore!" he yelled.

Now it was all out in the open. He stared at them brokenly and repeated, "I don't care." Muttering that phrase under his breath, he turned and ran from their sight.


End file.
